Something is scratching it's way out
by Forsak
Summary: Sus ojos azules contra los negros y sus aliento a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Y piensa que, joder, no se puede ni huir tranquila. - Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. OoC. Ichiruki. Se piden reviews :


_**Hola :)**_

_**Antes de nada queria decir que este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Raneechan, y que en el fondo, y aunque lo haya escrito yo, es a ella a quien pertenece. Por otra aprte aviso: esto se sitúa en un "feliz" mundo en que Orihime besa a Ichigo, y Rkia les ve y ella se pone celosa, y tal y cual. Contiene un poco de OoXC porque la verdad es que he hecho habladores a estos dos y todo. Es algo así como una parte de esa conversación que deben mantener Ichigo y Rukia. En fin, ya sabéis que nada me pertenece y esas cosas. Muchos besos.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

Hay muchas razones por la que sus amigos quieren a Rukia Kuchiki. Podríamos empezar diciendo que porque es un gran amiga, y porque es divertida. O que tiene una sonrisa preciosa, o incluso porque dan ganas de apachurrarla tan mona y pequeñita que es. La gente la quiere a pesar de su carácter y de lo desorientada que va por el mundo, de lo mal que dibuja y de lo rara que es en algunas cosas. La quieren porque Rukia, shinigami y estudiante de instituto, es imposible de no querer y quien no sea capaz de ver eso es que necesita tratar con Rukia un poquito más porque Rukia tienen un encanto natural y un algo indefinido que hace que la adores como se adora a un gatito recién nacido. Casi instintivamente.

Y aquel día, justo después de clase, con ella sentada en su pupitre, la mirada fija en sus deberes – _porque se ha prometido a sí misma, y al mundo en general mejorar ese desastre de calificaciones _– el pelo negro cayendo sobre sus ojos y esas ansias de destacar tan poco comunes en ella, Ichigo tiene más presente que nunca sus razones para querer a Rukia, porque él ya no ve esa sonrisa, y echa de menos sentir el mundo pararse cada vez que la veía soltando una carcajada o hablando de cualquier tontería.

Tiene la sensación de que rescató a una Rukia desconocida.

Y no es que le moleste esa nueva versión tan tranquila y centrada de Rukia. No es que le moleste que apenas hablen, ni que ella se acuerda de que tienen que hablar, de una vez, ni que sea tan fría con él – _y con todo el mundo, pero eso él, no lo ve_ – es que le duele. Le duele todo y no sabe cuánto tiempo va a poder seguir soportando su cuerpo y su alma miradas altaneras y falta de sonrisas.

Porque en algún momento Rukia se hizo vital para Ichigo, aunque él no lo quiera aceptar.

- Rukia.

La voz de Ichigo es profunda y retumba en la clase vacía, en el encerado limpio, en los pupitres, en los árboles de las cerezas y se cuela por los oídos de la chica como un solo de saxofón. Pero ella – _que está, en el fondo, bastante cabreada_ – finge que no le escucha y empieza a hacer la ecuación mirando los apuntes que le han dejado.

- Rukia.

Repite, y siente que se ha acercado unos metros hacia ella, y cierra los ojos, porque le duele en el alma no poder odiarlo. Así que cierra los libros y coge aire para hablar mientras suspira porque va a desperdiciar otra tarde pensando él. Como la estúpida colegiala que nunca quiso ser.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ichigo?

Cuando habla y se levanta se maldice porque ya no sea tan fría e inaccesible como ha intentando aparentar las últimas semanas, sino más dócil y sumisa de lo que se permite mostrar ante Ichigo. Y sin embargo él no lo nota, demasiado concentrado en averiguar porqué Rukia le da la espalda y evita mirarle, porqué recoge las cosas con ese nerviosismo, como si le molestara su presencia, y en porqué le apetece abrazarla, sin tener claro un motivo.

Y ella se pregunta qué ha hecho mal, qué ha fallado en su plan de chica corazón de piedra y shinigami capaz para que su corazón termine echo trizas porque la zorra a la que creía su mejor amiga terminase intentando comerse a besos a Ichigo

Pero por supuesto, eso a ella no le debería importar, porque al parecer todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Orihime quería a Ichigo mucho antes que ella, y Rukia no tiene razones ni motivos por los que querer atravesar con su espada a Orihime y condenarla al infierno por lo que le queda de vida. Por supuesto que no los tiene.

Y sin embargo, no entiende sus ganas de asesinarla para después lanzarse contra Ichigo, dispuesta a acabar con él hasta que le diga todo lo que lleva deseando oír desde hace años – por mucho que ella misma intente negar la evidencia – un te quiero, una sonrisa, un algo, y quizá un beso. Y por alguna extraña razón cósmica ella se conforma con insultarlo.

- Eres gilipollas.

Espera que así él se de cuenta de las cosas. Quiere condensar en dos palabras todo lo que no tiene el valor de decirle a la cara, el te quiero, el maldita Orihime y sus besos que te da cuando duermes, quiere decirle que ella también quiere tener pechos grandes y ojos expresivos, quiero gritarle que ella es mejor, que si la quiere, aunque sea como amiga, respete su amor. Quiere decirle todo, y sin embargo, ella, cínica y sarcástica, mala dibujante, incluso de sentimientos, sólo es capaz de criticarle. Como una cobarde. Así que se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse sin siquiera mirarle cuando se choca con él.

Sus ojos azules contra los negros y sus aliento a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Y piensa que, joder, no se puede ni huir tranquila.

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Si la voz de él no fuese tan grave y seductora, y si Rukia no perdiese el sentido y el instinto de supervivencia cada vez que siente cerca su anatomía, entonces ella no habría tardado tanto en reaccionar y en mirar hacia arriba- rostros a escasa distancia – para soltarle todas esa cosas que le moleste que piensen de ella y que odia que crea él.

- ¿Vas a decirme que estoy loca? – murmura - ¿vas a decirme todo lo que luchaste por salvarme y rescatarme? ¿me echarás en cara haber bajado la guardia? ¿me echarás en cara lo débil que soy, lo inútil que te parezco? ¿me comentarás – y aquí toma aire, porque las siguientes palabras pueden salvar o destruir su amistad – lo bien que estuviste con Orihime… cuando no estaba yo?

Acaba de echar su orgullo por tierra pero no es algo que a Rukia le preocupe demasiado. Le preocupa más ese martilleo incesante en el pecho, le preocupa el nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas en los ojos, la respiración agitada y sobretodo lo preocupa que él no le contradiga ni le quite la razón, porque entones hablará con el líder de su escuadrón para que le encomiende la misión más suicida y larga que pueda y así alejarse de la soberbia que Ichigo expulsa por los poros.

Y Rukia reza a todo en lo que no cree para que Ichigo quite esa mirada penetrante y empiece a hablar.

- Más o menos – dice con esa sonrisa tan de él, tan típica, tan salvaje – esa era la idea. Creo que eres una loca, que me jugué el tipo por ti, que estuve enfadado contigo, que hasta creía que eras débil, pero en el fondo el débil soy yo, y lo de Orihime yo…

- Creo que ya he tenido bastante, Ichigo – comenta Rukia mientras intenta regular su respiración y escapar por la puerta de clase– creo que ya… ya vale. Nos veremos en casa, yo…

Entones Ichigo, que ve sus intenciones la sujeta del brazo y le sonríe, otra vez, porque no está dispuesto a volver a perderla.

- Déjame terminar…

- Vale..

- En cuanto a lo de Orihime… vengo.. vengo de hablar con ella. Me ha dicho que me quiere. Que me quiere desde siempre, luego ha conectado acerca de unos besos que me dio mientras dormía, y luego me ha preguntado que si salimos juntos…

Aunque Rukia sabe que debería gritarle que no le importa lo que haga con la puta e Orihime (porque ese es el nombre que le ha dado desde que la encontró labio a labio con el chico) porque no es su chica, ni su novia, ni su nada… tan sólo su amiga, no puede evitar soltar un sollozo ahogado. Y maldicerse por ser tan adolescente con 150 años.

- Espero que seais muy felices.

Se sujeta al marco de la puerta y se aparta un mechón de la cara, respira, y esta dispuesta echar a correr dejando a Ichigo con sus explicaciones y sus traiciones. Pero hay algo que no le deja.

- Y le dije que no. No la quiero a ella.

_Es en este momento,_ piensa Rukia,_ justo en este instante cuando él se me declara y yo me doy al vuelta y tengo el valor de decírselo también a la cara_. Pero ese no es el estilo de Ichigo. No de él: guapo, elegante, condenadamente atractivo, orgulloso y arrogante, porque Ichigo es lo contrario al romanticismo a pesar de tener esa pinta de caballero andante. Así que ella se da la vuelta, y busca el te quiero a ti en su mirada, y lo único que ve es al chico con al cabeza girada y el sonrojo bailando en las mejillas.

- ¿Entonces a quién quieres?

- ¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo?

Ella suspira, cansada, y dice que sí, porque para ella, que la quieran, no es suficiente. Ella quiere oírlo de sus labios, quiere saberlo, y quiere sentirlo. Necesita ver rendido al valiente Ichigo diciéndole que la quiere. Y él también lo sabe.

Y sin embargo falta el tiempo, el valor, falta el momento exacto, que pueden volver a atacarlos en cualquier momento, y se callan, con el abismo que se forma entre ellos.

- Bueno, tú me esperaste, me fuiste a rescatar… yo creo que podré esperarte a ti, ¿no?

Ichigo asiente agradecido. Al final no la ha perdido.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
